


Beauty hides the most unhinged

by Reader_as_YourName20



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I never played Dead by Daylight before i am sorry, Possessive Anna makes me go prr, but i am proud to be gay for Anna, rated m to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_as_YourName20/pseuds/Reader_as_YourName20
Summary: Slowly learning that life is okay, the Reader now sees her life in a new light.Maybe it's not so bad after all.Man, love is really weird.(i made this out of a moment of weakness, please bear with me)
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/You
Kudos: 24





	Beauty hides the most unhinged

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i wrote this while listening to Reinaeiry cover, Take On Me.
> 
> Give it a try, here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICg_xqBBN2g&ab_channel=Reinaeiry

It's crazy how, only now, did you find this place astonishing. Just ignore the killing spree, the death and constant adrenaline rush, and you'd get to see this beautiful haze of thick fog in a forest that you'd only see in professional photographed pictures before.

Only now, did you get to appreciate it. _Now_ because… well, your only excuse would be you being too busy trying to stay alive, surviving, and fixing generators all these times than to walk around like a fucking tourist on a baywalk having the best time of their lives.

It's crazy that the Entity had hidden so many bone-chilling intentions in such a wonder place as this. It's cruel, even. Alas, like they would always say, beauty hides the most unhinged things -or was it just you? You can’t really remember the outside world that clearly anymore, things get mixed up in your mind nowadays. 

Maybe that’s why Meg looks at you as if you’ve lost your mind -hearing you say how much you liked the Red Forest. The towering trees, the mud, all of these you see in a new light, appreciating its earthly perfume, and not to mention _the hunt_.

Though, you kept these thoughts for yourself -for personal reasons, of course.

None of them would appreciate hearing you being poetic about the place of countless death -you guys are literary hunted down like rabbits for a feast that doesn’t exist, punished in trails like you’ve had sex with Zeus’ wife and was deemed a better fuck.

And really, you understand that. Maybe it's because you've gotten overzealous.

Maybe it’s because, _now_ , you have someone that will always be on your side, whatever might happen. 

Maybe _now_ , because when a hatchet goes flying over your head and hits another survivor, you know that it was never meant for you.

You know, when another manages to get you hurt and killed, _you know_ she’ll be vicious -ending the trail faster than the last, just to check up on you sooner.

She gets angry too -and you can feel it, how her hands shake in restraint, her whole body does, but she holds you and makes sure that you’d never let yourself fail under such circumstances again. It hurts, of course it does -but you understand that _hurt_ is how she feels about your failure.

But you recently just feel it _click_ to you -

The next trail, she made a show of it. Changing her tactic, using more force. She was like a bloodthirsty predator -no one got to live under her trail. She was murderous, she made sure you get to see her so bestial…

With only four of you alive, Quentin patching up Jane’s shoulder while you were scouting, taking a break from running from the Huntress.

You decided to step up, telling both of them to get the last generator while you distract the killer. 

And before they could even argue about it, a familiar tune shuts their mouth.

She made a show of throwing her hatchet towards all of you -to separate you from Quentin, who's grabbed you by the shoulder to pull you away. 

But your mind was made up, yelling out “Over here, Babushka!” and you _ran_ , crackling.

She didn’t even give an ounce of care when David tried to redirect her attention, she only sees you in her vision.

You’ve learned to match her bloodlust with your determination. Even if it leads you slowly dying as she hummed your favourite tune, cradling your cheek with a soft caress. 

-It’s her claim, her way of saying that she’s the only one that sees you like this, vulnerable and bleeding as you takes your final breath -that only her has that right and that no one else gets to kill you.

No one in the camp knows what to make of you, because each of them have their own perks, weakness and strength. You, on the other hand, are specialized in distracting the killers. Marking you just another survivor like the rest of them. 

But they’ve all seen and experienced a relentless Huntress, unforgiving. No one gets to live at the end of her hunt, but you… 

Ace says Lady Luck likes you too much.

Because how the hell could you _escape_ The Huntress -too many times to count by their fingers alone. And that’s a lot!

And hey, some days might go on as planned, but there’s still a fair share of ruthless ones that left you quiet. So, if the trials are manageable, they won't ask you to be bait. Though they really can’t stop you if you willingly “volunteered” to distract one Russian lady in the Red Forest, for _everyone’s_ sake. 

* * *

You never did understand she gave you the skinned rabbit and the fur when you finally "got away" from her.

Only when the others asked you why did it make sense to you why the woman made you carry the poor, dead thing.

So, you told them that you made a little trap for the killer and the little guy was going to ruin it by hopping around.

So while you were waiting for The Huntress, you skinned it yourself.

You know they don't really believe you, but your exhaustion masked away your giddiness completely. Everyone is already too tired to start an unnecessary interrogation. 

All they could think is that they survived another day, and that's all that mattered.

You couldn't help but think it's a courting gift.

The fur smelled like The Huntress herself and it's utterly breathtaking. So yes, you sniffed it and that's how you found out, yes you start wearing the fur around your neck, and yes it comforts you.

And the next time you saw each other while you were taking care of one of the generators, you liked how surprised she seemed to become.

But she must have been pleased that you did just that since she pushed you on her favourite hook. She caressed your cheeks as she waited for you to die there. 

And you lean into her palm like a touch-starved child. You like it when she touches you after all, like the soft ones better but still appreciate the rough way she handles you.

It's a courting gift, you think, because who's sane in their minds would expect a box of chocolate and a patch of flower in a place like this?

_________________

  
  



End file.
